The AlternaTive ProJekt
by MyNamesNotAlice
Summary: Lee Morgan makes her first appearances as a Elven Occult Detective recruited by the BPRD after the resignation of the Trio. Movie-verse may or may not turn OC/Pairing... not sure, but ENJOY AND DON'T HATE!
1. Kings and Queens

The AlternaTive Projekt

Kings and Queens

"How the hell'd I get roped into this?" I mumbled in Ben's direction.

Benjamin Daimio, former U.S Marine Captain and new B.P.R.D leader, answered without looking up. "They need agents." He shifted through folders. "I picked you out of fifteen others, your the best at what you do."

"Yeah, I get that," I sighed. "but why did the other agents just suddenly quit?" I wondered. "Is this Manning some psychopathic boss, or-"

Ben cut me off. "Nah, nothing like that, according to what he told me on the phone, they just up and quit."

I didn't buy it but left it at that and turned to look out the chopper window. We were descending now, on a landing pad outside of a concrete official looking building in the middle of nowhere, somewhere outside of Trenton, New Jersey. I'd been working privately for many years now as a Occult investigator, now I was going to do it at least making a steady paycheck out of it. I had Ben to thank for that, if it hadn't been for him looking for someone to recruit into this job he may have never found me.

"Hope there's more then just us two," I said undoing my headset and grabbing my duffel bag. "When's the rest of my stuff going to be here?"

Ben followed me out of the chopper onto the landing pad. "Should already be here."

A chubby balding man in a grey suit walked towards us stopping short of the landing zone as we walked towards him.

"Ah your here!" Her said loudly over the whirl of the blades. He seemed relieved. "Come inside, get familiar with the other agents."

Thank God Ben and I weren't the only two in this.

A The Interior of the building was classic government chic. Concrete walls, harsh white lighting, guys resembling men in black walked back and forth. Some carried strange objects others clip boards, all looking serious and way to professional.

"Captain Daimio, Lee Morgan," Tom introduced, once we'd entered a conference room. Two people were seated at the table a fortish woman with dirty blonde hair and a grey colored man I recognized to be a Homunculus. "This is Dr. Kate Corrigan, from the New York University, and Roger."

I smiled at them and gave a two fingered wave awkwardly. Tom continued. "Captain Daimio was a former Marine Captain, and after having an accident in the Bolivian jungle, has been working for the Pentagon in Special Ops. He's taken quite the interest in the B.P.R.D, and we have him to that for finding Ms. Morgan."

Roger smiled in my direction and I returned the gesture. He seemed like a good guy.

"I read some of your books," I directed at Kate. She seemed to perk up interested. "Yeah, I really liked the one on Isobel Gowdie."

"That one was really fun to write to," She said. "I've always been fascinated by witches."

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm a bit into witchcraft my self, comes with the privet occult investigating."

Tom coughed next to Ben. "Right, back on topic." He said, rubbing his hands together. I shot him a look. "Dr. Corrigan is our special liaison to the 'enhanced talent' agents, and our consultant for all thing mythological and paranormal." He turned my way. "And of coarse you know quit a bit your self."

I smirked. "Long hard time and practice." I said, before adding. "Sir."

A We were assigned to our rooms, Kate and me were next to each other and across from Ben and Roger.

"You should see the huge library they have here," Kate said later that night after we'd unpacked. We sat in her room drinking green tea. I had to admit she was pretty cool, and man did she know her stuff. "It's huge, has every book I could ever hope to read."

I sipped my tea before replying. "Really? Was it one of the past agents'?" I asked. Now I may come off as a mysterious bad ass but I had to admit, two passions in my life were old books and music.

"I believe it was Professor Buttenholm's study actually."

"He was the founder, right?" I inquired.

She nodded. "Yeah, and according to the file I read," She began. "He was murdered in there."

"That's strange." I muttered simply, my brow creasing.

She continued by passing the subject. "It's a beautiful place though, huge fish tank on the right wall."

"A fish tank?" I repeated. "What, like a giant aquarium?" I'd been to one once before, some necromancer and a school of tuna thing in '81. Place was pretty cool inside, eerily beautiful in the dark with the tank lights causing wave patterns to dance across the floor and walls, at least until I fell into the dolphin tank, seeing as I can't swim that wasn't exactly a good thing.

Shaking her head she replied. "One of the past agent's lived in it."

"The fish man?" I guessed. "I saw the past agents on TV-"

She smiled. "Who hasn't?" She mused.

"I think his name was Andy." I frowned trying to remember.

Kate made a similar face and nodded. "Yeah something like that..."

A Returning to my room I realized how dark it looked compared to Kate's. Wheres her room was cozy with books that filled a tall dark book shelf, the walls a light gold colour that mixed well with the khaki arm chairs and dark brown bed covering. Most of my things had been brought in from my shop in England, which clashed terribly with the cold concrete walls.

Dark wood shelves that contained even darker charms and talismans that I'd collected in my work. Dusty old antique bottles that contained special potions, antidotes, and venoms.

My wardrobe that consisted of a black trench coat, worn and torn from years of occult investigating, cargo pants, boots and tank tops. My heavy black trunk, that now sat at the end of my bed, contained a silver sword forged from goblin fires I'd won in a bet at a pub. Twin Elven daggers, that had been my uncles, and a few cases of 'special' ammunition. You'd be crazy to mess with that.

The clock told me it was around eleven so I untied my red hair and let it fall around my shoulders. Slipping off my pants I tied a bandana over my eyes to block out unwanted distractions and headed to bed.

A"Morgan!" Ben's voice shouted. He banged hard on the door. "Morgan wake up, we gotta go!"

I jumped up falling out of bed onto the hard floor in my blindness.

"Damn bandana..." I grumbled angrily, as I pulled the obstruction from my eyes. Now I could see the red lights flashing and dancing over the grey contours of the room turning it an eerie ruby red. 

Ben banged again. "I'm coming!" I shouted back grabbing my pants and coat, before I ripped open the door.

The Captain stood in the way, Roger behind him. "Got an emergency, in case your blind." He said sarcastically.

"I can see that, smart ass," I retorted. "Let's go..."

We hurried down the hall, Ben leading the way, with me and Roger following behind. He led us to a large garage that contained several black vans and a large garbage truck.

"Oh God no..." I groaned. "Please tell me we ain't riding in the pimped out garbage truck!"

Roger answered. "Putting his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure it isn't that bad."

I smiled at his optimism.

A Needless to say, Kate rode in one of the nice black vans, Ben, Roger and I got crammed in the truck. So I decided to talk to the friendlier of my companions.

"So Roger, how'd you end up here?" I asked curiously.

He smiled. "It was Hellboy's idea." He said. "He named me."

Ben piped in. "According to his file he was in possession of the Bureau for some time since the 90's, it was Hellboy's idea to wake him up."

"Did you ever meet Hellboy?" I asked Ben. He shook his head.

"Nah, wish I could have though."

Roger nodded. "He's really nice. He played cards with me."

The truck hit a rather nasty bump at that point, catching me off guard and sending me straight into Ben.

"Watch where your flyin kid." He grumbled as he pushed me up again.

I huffed. "Kid. That's funny, I'm way older then you are scar face." Maybe not the best thing to say, it just kind of slipped out, but luckily he laughed it off.

"Nice one Tinkerbell." He smirked.

A The pimped out truck slowed to a stop and we were allowed to get out. "Thank ABBA," I groaned. "I was getting claustrophobic in there!"

"ABBA?" Roger repeated.

"It's a band, for like the 70's, they sing about dancing queens and shit-"

Ben jumped out, semi automatic hanging from a strap draped around his shoulders. "That's one eloquent way to say it."

I cocked my head. "Packin some heat are we, Cap'in?"

"We don't know for sure what's in there," He said pointing to an old abandoned train station. "Tech guys say its some kind of Snake, that's what the reports say."

"So some random guy just called in and reported a huge snake?" I said bluntly.

Ben shrugged and grunted. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Wake me up this early, some dumbass snake, better be there..." I mumbled.

Looked out towards the abandoned rails I felt a strange sense of something pulling me. Like something was inside calling me in, something wrong. The wind blew across, making a howling, whistling noise between the truck and vans, it rustled leaves that seemed to fall slowly and majestically.

"Are you alright, Lee?" Roger asked, his voice cutting thankfully into my thoughts and pulling me out of whatever trance I was in.

"Yeah," I gave him a weak smile. "All's good, pal. Now lets go."

The smell of the building was terrible, like old standing water and decaying wood. Water leaked though the old roof as we entered the facility's main hall, old ticket windows with busted in glass lined the left wall, halls branched off to other parts of the station and stairs led to lower levels.

"Right now. You and Roger take the hall down stairs and check around down there. I'll check out these other hallways up here, and we'll meet back here in 30."

I crossed my arms. "Your going by yourself?" I said. "What if you find something."

"I can take care of my self Tinkerbell." He growled.

Grabbing Rogers hand I led him downstairs, where the leaking water had gathered and form nasty slippery pools.

"This place was supposed to be demolished," I noted. "Made into another mall or something."

"But now there's a monster in it." Roger concluded.

Before I could say anymore shuffling in the shadows to my left caught my attention and I swung my light around to illuminate the dark.

"Hey, come out!" I called. "We know your there!"

A sharp pain erupted in the back of my skull. I blacked out, the last thing I remember was Roger calling to me.

A "Aithth lae?" A voice said. A jabbing in my side preceding it. I opened my eyes and looked around blearily.

"Ugh...Roger?" I mumbled. The man standing above me leaned down. He had long blonde hair and piercing gold eyes.

"Ta bron orm-" I smacked him hard across the face, then stood up, half surprised I wasn't tied up. Wasn't that the typical scenario.

"In English!" I demanded.

"Ni thuigim." He replied. I grabbed his robes and pulled him close.

"I suggest you learn fast," I hissed. "Where is my friend?"

Another man entered the chamber. "Your Roger is safe, you Highness."

My heart stopped as he spoke.

"You know who we are, you are one of us." The Elven man said. "The Prince and Princess are dead, King Balor murdered by Nuada's hand."

I shook my head viciously. "Look I want my friend and we're leaving." I wasn't having any of this crap tonight. Two butcher guards came out from the shadows.

"I can not allow you do do that." He said. "You must lead our race-"

"Into what?" I shot, giving into conversation. "We're all fading, every one of Elven blood! The humans have consumed the earth as there own, we have know were to go!" I held up my hand, correcting my self. "You have no where to go." Then I half hissed. "That's why I left..." 

"Nuada knew that too, he sought to awaken the army-"

I glared at him and cut him off, finger pointed towards him. "Then he deserved what he got." I said venom lacing my voice. "Now if your not going to let me go. At least let my friends go, they have no place in this."

"We summoned you here for a reason, you and you only." He said. "Your friends are safe."

"Safe? Safe doesn't mean you'll let them go, damn it!" I stepped closer to him, red hair hanging in my face, I guessed I looked quite insane at this moment. "Your _Queen _commands that you let them go."

The shallow faced man in front of me stared eyes wide. "As you command your majesty." His voice quivered slightly.

"Leith mhath sabh." He said briskly.

I watched as Ben and Roger were brought from a room near by. "Get your God Damn hands off me you son of a bitch!" Ben growled pulling out of the things grip roughly. "You!" He said as he pointed at me. "What the hell's going on here?"

Before I could speak the man spoke for me. "There is no monster here, I assure you." He said smoothly as if this was some formal business meeting. "Only the dealings of a dying race. She will not be accompanying you on your journey back."

Ben frowned and Roger, who looked sad said, "But she's my friend." And that broke my heart. I may had only met him a few hours ago but he was one of the more innocent, sincere people I'd never met.

"Oh, I'm going back with them." I said matter of factly."

The man rounded on me. "But you are our Queen-"

"And I said I'm going!" I yelled, all patience gone along with its old pals reason and dignity. "Do you really wanna piss me off pal! Cause I swear to GOD, BUDDHA, SPONGEBOB OR WHOEVER!" I lowered my voice. "I swear I'll kill you in your sleep, and _you_ will feel more pain then ever experienced in the world before, I will stab you in the eye with a fork and shove it down your worthless throat then I will grind up your body parts and feed them to you THROUGH A FUCKING FUNNEL!."

Most of the people in the chamber probably didn't know what I said, but everyone's eyes were on me. 

The man blanched, he looked about ready to throw up. "Your Majesty, as you wish."

"Gahb atasun!" He said quickly, clapping his hands together.

The guards lowered their swords and I strode over to my friends. "I'm never coming back, here." I called over my shoulder. "Come on guys lets get out of this hell hole."

"But the red man...!" The man yelled. "There is still time, the Prophecy has yet to be fulfilled."

Ok, I was getting sick of this, now some prophecy, give me a freaking break. Needless to say I was in a very bad mood.

I circled back on him fists clenched. "A phrophecy, huh? I get woken up at two in the fucking morning, told there was a big fucking monster in a train station, I get knocked out and told I'm supposed to take up responsibility as Queen of the Sons of the Earth, and now your going to spring some prophecy on me?" I yelled.

By now even Ben was wide eyed at my anger.

The man stood his ground however. "The red man stopped the army from awakening." He explained. "But it is his fate, intertwined with others that will bring about the destruction of the world." I frowned considering, Ok maybe something was going on here. "As the children of this earth we must protect it. If you will not lead us, then at least find him, and stop him." He pulled out a dagger, I pushed it away.

"Nah thanks, I got my own." I declined.

He shook his head. "This blade is one of the seven lost Lipu Daggers, specially made for killing demons."

I sighed and took it in my hand. It was gold with weird markings engraved in, I could see my reflection in the blade clearly.

"Alright... but you so owe me." I hissed. "And if you EVER knock me out again...I will do the said grinding of your bodily parts, and the feeding of said body parts to you through said funnel." I threatened. "Understand?"

He nodded quickly. I left back towards Ben and Roger. "Come on dudes, lets get back home."

What a hell of a day.


	2. The Little Things

The Little Things

"Well obviously there talking about Hellboy!" Ben said loudly in the conference room. "And why the HELL didn't you bother to mention that your an Elf Princess!"

Everyone stared at me expectantly, this is I wasn't really listening, I had my head phones in, carefully concealed by a strategically placed hat and Avenged Sevenfold was drowning out the world.

"Ms. Morgan, take the head phones off and answer the question." Manning said patiently.

I stared. "How the hell'd you know I had-"

"Please, Ms. Morgan, I've spend countless years with Hellboy not listening I know the glazed over eye look and the mock listening faces."

I pulled them out, not helping my already pissed off mood of no sleep and apocalyptic prophecies. "Ok so? It's about Hellboy, what? Am I supposed to hunt him down and stab the guy?" I questioned.

Roger spoke up. "You can't, he's never hurt anyone."

"And I don't want to hurt him." I responded tiredly.

Manning stood up and began pacing. "Look maybe its best if I assigned you it."

Everyone's eyes were on him wide with shock.

"Assign her to kill him?" Kate shot. "Are you insane?"

Knew he was insane.

"No, no... just to," He chose his words carefully. "Monitor things"

Roger looked my way confused look on his face, Ben had his arms crossed over the table, obviously tired but not willing to show it.

"That maybe a good thing." Kate said slowly at length. She looked my way. "Just to make sure their Ok."

I frowned looking around at the faces staring at me. The gold dagger laid in front of me, light from the overheads giving it a weird glow. "Alright," I agreed. "But I don't have to be happy about this set up." I explained eying Manning. "and I want a raise."

"Well," Ben half laughed. "Good timing to ask for that."

Manning sighed at the agreement. "Fine. But you may not tell anyone of them about this," He said. "I'll have Dr. Corrigan call in ever week and you will report back to her."

Grabbing the dagger I smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you Dr. Manning." I said faking a sweet smile his way.

h The next day, after a good night of sleep Roger showed me to the huge library and we were set for a game of his favorite, Go fish. And what an apt place to play next to a huge fish tank, that was to say if there were any fish in it.

"So did you ever meet Andy?" I asked dealing the cards.

Roger blinked and looked confused. "Andy?" He questioned.

"The fish man," I explained.

A look of realization crossed his greyish features. "You mean, Abe. I met him, he's nice." He said. I nodded looking around. Kate was right this place had every book you could ever think of. "He is really smart too. He was the one who woke me up."

I frowned. "I thought Hellboy did?" I looked through my cards. "Got any ones?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Go fish." Then he returned to the story as I grumbled and drew a card. A three. "Hellboy suggested they wake me but the scientists didn't try electricity. Abe did when they weren't there, he woke me up."

I smiled. "This Abe seems like quite the catch." I laughed at my own fish humor.

"Got any threes?" He asked. I tossed my newly drawn card his way. "Damn it." I laughed.

"Abe seemed very sad though," Roger went on. "Hellboy said he lost someone he cared about."

I frowned. "That's gotta be rough." I sympathized. "How about any sevens?"

"Go fish." He laughed. I growled and snatched another card. A six. "Gott im Himmel." I moaned.

"Any sixs?" Roger asked. I glared. "You rigged this didn't you..."

A smiled twitched on the edges of his lips. "No..."

"Let me guess, you learned that from Hellboy."

"Hellboy told me, 'If at first you don't succeed, cheat.'" He chuckled.

Kate walked through the gold doors to my right, stack of folders clutched under her arm. "Manning wants to see you."

"But were not done with our game," I said, then turned with a mock glare at Roger, making him laugh.

Kate beamed. "It's about your assignment." She explained. "He said it's urgent."

"Jeez this guy is really on top of things ain't he." I grumbled. "We will finish this game." I stated, then added. "After we shuffle the cards."

h In Manning's office he had me sit down across from him in a not to comfortable black seat, that made an odd squelching noise when sat upon.

"Your leaving tonight." He said simply.

My jaw dropped. "What?" I said loudly. "I just got here and-"

"It's not up to me," He said tiredly. "I'm not the Director anymore."

I frowned and stared at him. He looked tired, dark circles were prominent under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't had much sleep. "What happened?"

"Washington thinks its time for a change, after Hellboy and them quitting, now this whole end of the world possibility, they want someone who will take more direct action." He explained. "And he wants you leaving tonight."

"Who is this son of a bitch?" I shot. "Let me talk to his ass."

A cough behind me made me turn. "I suppose I would be that 'son of a bitch' you were referring to." The man said in a crisp voice.

He looked charming enough, one of those handsome government types with his chiseled features, a few grey hairs marring his jet black mane, but some how it seemed to make him seem wiser, even more handsome maybe. He wore a dark grey expensive looking suit and blood red tie.

"My name is Dr. Gavin Xavier," He said. "You must be Ms. Morgan, the," He laughed slightly. "Elf."

Ok I really didn't like this guy.

I turned my back on him and went back to Manning. "What am I supposed to do anyways?" I questioned. "Knock on the door and say, 'oh yeah hey you have absolutely no clue who I am but I'm supposed to monitor things and possibly kill you.'" I glared. "Yeah not going to go down well."

"You are by no means to tell any of them why you are there." Dr. Xavier said behind me. "And as for how you will get in, we have plans for that."

I sighed. Sorry Roger, looks like no Go Fish for awhile.

h The bar was called Marty's 6th. It was a sleazy dump, drunks galore, some crappy band playing, the singer and drummer both wasted off their asses. He's where my assignment began. My target was a man, the fish man to be exact, dressed in a long black trench coat black fedora and sun glasses. He sat at a table, if it could legally be called that, sipping a tall glass of Tequila. The 'new directors' grand plan was to make him notice me, grab his attention, and only if necessary approach him.

So I did as I was ordered, I coughed loudly a hundred times but the bands loud music drowned out any attempts at oral communication.

An hour in I'd had enough. I was never one for patience.

Roger said he'd lost someone he'd cared about and was saddened, so how about a depressing song to capture the blue man's attention.

I downed some liquid courage and made my way over to the stage.

"Yeah hey," I said my way of greeting the big guy in the way. "You think I could do a song."

He snorted slightly and looked me up and down. "I guess I could get the guys to let ya." He smirked it'll cost ya though..."

I pulled out a hundred. "Here, now make it happen." I growled.

Snatching the money as if it would disappear if he didn't grab it quick enough.

He signaled to the boy's in the band and they hopped of the stage. "She's going to do a quickie." He said jerking a thumb my way.

They looked me up in down in my black attire. "We ain't got time for karaoke."

Sighing I pulled out three hundreds. "Here, now lets move this along." They snatched the money up as quick as the big guy. "Sure thing doll."

I walked up, my palms had begun to sweat, and my heart raced. I really hated being up on stage, but I was going to get this guys attention if it cost me a heart attack and humiliation.

I flipped through a database of songs and found the one I'd been searching for. Picking up the mic I announced to the drunken crowd. "This song I'm going to do is one that holds a lot of meaning for me, it's not my normal genre but I hope those who are sober enough to care enjoy it." The blue man looked up, shades covered his eyes preventing me from seeing behind them. I hoped this would be enough.

The music stared in, soft but getting louder as it progressed.

'_Do you dream,_

_that the world will know your name? So tell me your name.' _My normally lower voice added a darker tone to the song as I went on.

_'Do you care,_

_about all the little things or anything at all? _

_I wanna feel, _

_All the chemicals inside, I wanna feel..._

_I wanna sun burn... just to know that I'm alive. To know that I'm alive. _

_So don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know,_

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go,'_

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming of Angels on the Moon,_

_Where everyone you know never leaves to soon._

_Do you believe, _

_in the day that you were born? Tell me do you believe._

_And do you know, _

_that every day's the first, of the rest of your life..._

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know,_

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go,'_

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming of Angels on the Moon,_

_Where everyone you know never leaves to soon..._

The man was looking straight this way now.

_This is to one last day in the shadows. _I thought of the fading Elven Race.

_And to know a brother's love. _The twins came to mind.

_This is to New York City angels, _

_and the rivers of our blood, _

_This is to all of us, to all of us..._

_So Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know,_

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go,_

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming of Angels on the Moon,_

_Where everyone you know never leaves to soon..._

I sang on towards the ending and the man removed his glasses and looked at me curiously.

_'And show me where to run to when no one's left to take your side,_

_Don't tell me where the road ends cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know..._

_Don't tell me if I'm dying..._

_Don't tell me if I'm dying..._

_Don't tell me if I'm dying..._

I set the mic back in the stand and walked off the stage. Oh so grateful to be out of the spotlights. Looking towards the table, the man was gone.

"Fuck me..." I growled in frustration. Man man scooted closer so I gave him a death glare and stomped out towards the back way, knocking down a hobo looking man in the process.

All that singing...in public, and he up and leaves. Damn, I must really suck...

I swung the grimy back door open and stumbled right into the middle of a fight. A fight involving none other then my target, the blue boy.

A big man swung at him, switchblade out. I caught the blow at the same time pulling dagger out of my belt up to meet his throat. "Never..."I hissed. "Ever... go at an opponent when his back is turned..."

Another man rushed my left but the blue man spin kicked him right in the throat. Damn, now that was impressive.

I twisted the one mans arm causing him to let out a terrible scream as a horrible popping noise signaled that the joint had popped. I threw him back, looking around I discovered that yet again the blue man had disappeared.

"Son of a-" I set of running down the back ally. He couldn't have gotten far.

The ally ended on to a deserted street, a cold wind blew kicking up leaves and a mist of icy rain began to fall. "Great, really spectaular." I grumbled.

Movement at the other end of the street caught my attention. A tall figure in a black trench coat turned the corner. I gave chase.

I'd been investigating the occult for over fifty years and this guy was not going to be the one that got away. I half laughed at my self. More fish humor.

I ran quickly and turned the corner running straight into a light pole. I blacked out.

"Mam," I soft voice said from the darkness. "Mam can you hear me are you alright?"

I sat up groggily and spit out a mouthful of blood. "Am I dead...? Did I die." I slurred.

"No, your not dead, you ran into a light pole."

I looked towards my good Samaritan. It was the blue man. "Sounds like something I'd do..."

Here I'd sung my heart out to a room of drunkards, dislocated a mans arm and all I had to really do was ram my face into a light pole to get his attention. Today sucked. I reached my hand up to rub my face and received a horrible pain that sent shocks through my body.

"Don't do that, your nose is broken." He said helping me up. "Come with me I'll fix it."

I leaned against him for support. I officially had the worlds biggest head ache in the history of the universe. I kept having to spit out blood that pooled in the back of my throat and my face was broken. This better be worth it, damn it.

h We walked a couple blocks not running into much of anyone, a few bums here and there but nothing bad. We talked back and forth, his name was indeed Abe, he had worked for the B.P.R.D, and he did seem quite lost, the sadness was clear in his eyes. When we reached a parking lot, deserted but for a couple cars, he led me to a nice black one with very dark windows.

"I'll drive you to the hospital, alright." He said smoothly as he sat me down in the passengers seat.

Like hell you are, that's not the plan scooter.

"You seem to know what your doing, can't you fix it?" I asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

His eyes grew slightly wider and he seemed surprised that I wanted to stay with him longer then necessary. "Well, I could," He said slowly. "But I would recommend getting-"

"Do you honestly think I want to walk into the hospital and say, 'Hey, I walked into a light poll, can you fix me up?'" I said raising my eyebrow.

He shook his head and closed the door. I was kind of a amazed at how clearly you could see out the tinted windows. He entered the drivers side and started the car. "You were the girl at the bar." He said lightly. It wasn't a question, he said it just as he was stating a fact.

"Yeah, I was." I said. "I was the idiot up on stage." I grumbled, more to myself then him.

"It was a beautiful song." He said, pulling into the street. "You were trying to get me to notice you, why?"

Now this caught me off guard. How the hell could he have known that. "What makes you think that?"

He looked over my way, a knowing look on his face. "I'm telepathic, among other things."

Shit, shit, shit, shit. I gotta think fast. Damn it what if he knows everything!

I tried to stay calm, just stay smooth. "Oh," I said dully. Yeah, real smooth.

"You obviously were following me, I mean, I ran out of that ally and you chased me." He signaled to my face. "and in your haste you ran into the pole. I just want to know why."

"Your psychic, don't you already know?" I questioned, trying to discern how much he knew as we rounded onto the expressway.

He frowned but didn't look at me. "You difficult. I can't make out much, other then the obvious."

Obvious, guess I ain't that good at my job. "Huh," I said, again not being at all smooth. Though, truth be told, I had no clue what to tell him.

Then he said, "Your from the Bureau." My heart beat a little faster, but I had to roll with it.

"Yeah, I am." I thought fast. "I really love the library there."

He laughed lightly, and I thought he may have smiled. "It is rather extravagant I'll admit."

"It was yours?" I asked. "I mean you lived there."

He looked at be briefly then nodded. "The room itself belonged to Professor Broom, but yes I lived there."

"Where do you live now?" I asked. This was going well, better then a few minutes ago at least.

"Connecticut, there is an old Bureau facility there, when we quit they let us have it." He explained. "Red and Liz have their own section and I my own."

"Do you ever get lonely?" I asked, eying him. I, of coarse, regretted asking that immediately as he look almost in pain, and the emotions I got off him were horrible.

"How much about me do you know..." He said softly.

I smiled, as I thought of Roger. "Well, Roger told me you were really nice, and smart," He seemed to even smiled slightly, though it faded quick. "He also said you'd lost someone you'd cared for."

He stayed silent for a long time, and I began to worry. The the hilt of the dagger pressed into my skin under my shirt and felt suddenly icy cold and heavy. But then he spoke. "Yes, I did." Was all he said.

I looked around the car, the black leather interior, it was comfortable, but very government chic. The silence however was nearly unbearable.

"You don't like the silence either." He said as he it the radio on. Vivaldi's _Concerto Alla Ristica, Presto_, filled the car. He hit the switch button and changed the CD. Theory of a Deadman's, _Not ment to be_, started to play.

"I like this song." I said, laying back in the seat.

Without looking up from the road he said, "I love this song."


	3. No fear

No Fear.

When we pulled up to the old BPRD HQ, it was dark. No lights were anywhere to be seen and I figured everyone was asleep. The building itself reflected Asian influence in its architecture, and was well secluded away from any surrounding towns.

"Come with me, I'll fix you up." He half whispered as he helped me out of the car.

I thanked him and allowed him to lead the way into the buildings interior. When we entered I noticed paint cans, brushes and tarps laid around, along with some ladders and small lamps. One of which was on and allowed us to make our way through the hall into the medical bay.

"Ok now just sit right there, and I'll get to work." He said melodiously, sitting me down on a cold table.

I nodded. But now that I was here I wondered what the hell was I supposed to do. Send for my stuff? Buy new stuff? Are they really just going to let me stay here?

"How much do you know about me?" I asked, turning his question in the car on him.

As he poured some alcohol into a dish he looked up and examined me, cocking his head slightly he said, "I know your from the Bureau, your name is Lee Morgan, and Manning assigned to you monitor us."

Red alert! Shit, but he doesn't know about the dagger, and the prophecy, right? God let's hope not. The whole point of the mission was not to let them know that.

"It wasn't Manning," I said. "There's a new Director." His eyes widened at this as he walked over.

"Really?" He said. Dabbing a cotton swab in the alcohol.

I braced my self for intense stinging. "Yeah, I only met him once but, he's the one that insisted on this." I said. Would have help if someone had bothered to mention your freaking psychic, I thought.

"Hmmm, that's interesting," He said as he wiped up the bloody mess that was my face. I winced in pain. "Sorry about that, I must clean the wound, though."

I grunted. "Yeah, its cool." I said. "Roger say's your the one who woke him up."

"They were going to dissect him," He said. "They hadn't bothered to try electrical stimulation, so I did it for them. And it worked." He added almost venomously.

I smiled. "Thank you."

He cocked his head. "For what?"

"For waking him up, and for," I gestured up at my face. "For this. Oh and for taking me in even though you know I'm from the Bureau."

"Your welcome." He responded. "Anyway it's not your fault your here, what am I supposed to do? Send you back?" He laughed lightly. "I don't think the new director would like that."

"So, do you tell the others?"

He shook his head instantly. "Not at all." He said. "Hellboy wouldn't have it. If he knew you were here to monitor things, he'd kick you out, I'm sorry to say."

"Hell I'd do the same thing!" I agreed, wincing again as my nose was cracked into place. "So what do we tell them?"

He thought a moment. "Tell them, I met you at the bar-"

"Classy..." I grinned.

He gave me a look. "And that you got so wasted to ran into a pole and were so intoxicated I had no choice but to be a gentleman and take you back with me."

"Oh so make me out to be the drunk whore," I joked hopping off the table. "Thank you, Andy!"

He looked at me confuced. "Who's Andy?"

"Shit, right," I remembered. "Your names Abe, right I will remember that!"

He looked at me. "Ten dollars says by tomorrow you will forget."

"Deal, now where do I sleep."

We walked down a few halls, in that space of time I managed to trip twice, once over my feet, the second over a cat, both times making me feel stupid. When we did arrive at my designated room, I was grateful, and dead tired.

"I'm right at the end of the hall if you need me." He said softly. "Goodnight, Ms. Morgan."

"Night, Abe." I said back. "And again, Thanks."

He smiled in the darkness. "Anytime."

Next morning I felt great. Probably because it was like two in the afternoon but, whatever. I hurled myself out of bed and then realized I was in blood stained cloths, with nothing to change into.

"Great, I look like a freaking murder victim," I grunted, my voice gravelly. "Or the murderer."

I slowly opened the door and slid out into the hallway to Abe's room.

"Abe?" I half whispered. "You there scooter?" I knocked. No answer.

Damn it, must be out and about. So I set off in search of the fish man. I walked down stairs, no one in sight, back upstairs nothing. Lower level, bingo. A clinking of silverware and dishes signaled the presence of other beings. I walked carefully towards the noise. "Abe?" I questioned, making my way into the room. Two people sat looking at me, neither being Abe. Damn it.

"Uh..." Hellboy said though a full mouth. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman, Liz, smacked his arm. "Can I help you find something?"

"Yeah I'm looking for Abe." I said. Hellboy started laughing.

"Abe?" He said in disbelief through his laughing fit. "Our Abe? The one that's been moping around for months? The one that sneaks out to go to bars and thinks we don't know? The One that-"

"That's enough, Red..." Liz hissed dangerously. "I think he was outside actually-" At that moment the side door opened and Abe walked in. "Ms. Morgan, good afternoon."

"Hey pal." Hellboy said smirking. "Who's your friend..."

"More importantly why is she covered in blood." Liz asked.

Abe regarded them coolly, a good thing seeing as I was terrible at introductions and social situations.

"I met her at the bar-" Hellboy interrupted. "Wait, you mean you finally admit you went to the bar?" He said mock dumbfounded.

Abe stared. "Yes. Anyway, Ms. Morgan," He paused and cast a quick glance at me. "Well, I got in a fight, she tried to intervene and got hit. I couldn't leave her..." He said. I smiled slightly. "So I offered to fix her up and, and if its alright with you two, I wondered is she could stay with us."

"Jeez Abe, she's not a pet!" Liz half laughed. "Of coarse, I have no problem with it." Then she cast a death glance at Hellboy. "Red, do you mind?"

Hellboy laughed. "Buddy if she gets you to stop moping around, hell why not."

"Thank you." I said clasping my hands together and bowing.

Hellboy pointed his fork at me. "You got any special abilities, or what not?"

"Well, I was a occult investigator in England for the past years-" I didn't bother to say how many years.

Liz and Hellboy stared wide eyed, as did Abe.

"I'm Elven." I said shortly, looking at the floor.

Hellboy cast a quick look at Abe. "Did you know that?"

He shook his head. "Um, no but..."

"What brings you to America?" Liz asked over them.

I shrugged awkwardly. "I needed a change."

Abe walked towards me. "Why don't I show you around, Ms. Morgan."

"Sure, um, why not." I said as he lead me away. "I'll see you later, guys."

After we'd left the dining area Abe stopped and looked at me. "Your Elven." He said softly.

"Look, I..." Then I felt it, the feeling radiating from him. When I spoke I chose my words carefully. "The one you lost-"

"Nuala." He said, almost as if saying the words caused his physical pain.

The twins. My eyes grew wide. He was in love with the Princess, oh damn. "I am so, so sorry."

He shook his head. "No, it's just you, it caught me off guard." He rubbed his fingers against his temple.

I put my hand of his should and made him look at me. "I don't have to be here..." I said. "I'll leave."

"No!" he said loudly and quickly. He seemed to startle even himself. "No, no need. Do you really want to go back to the Bureau?"

"With that new guy? Hell no, I mean I kinda miss Roger, but..."

"Stay. Quit." He said.

"I can't quit they'll know somethings up!" I whispered.

Abe turned quickly. Liz stood there staring at us. "She's from the Bureau?"

"Please don't tell Red." Abe said quickly. "I promise I will explain, just please, Liz..."

She stopped him. "Abe, I wont say anything. Promise."

He thanked her and grabbed my hand. "Come, I'll show you my library."

Liz watched as Abe hastily led the new girl away. Abe better have a very good explanation, she thought.

"Hey babe," Her lovers deep voice called from behind her. Before she new it his left hand slipped around her waist. "Nice to see Abe found," He paused. "Someone."

"Yeah," She said absentmindedly. She felt Red's hand move to her slightly enlarge stomach. She smiled. "Come on, you have to finish painting the entrance hall."

He sighed dramatically and held up his right hand. "These hands weren't made for painting, babe." He laughed.

She pinched his cheek. "If you love me they are."

How could he argue with that?

"Well this could have gone better." I grumbled, laying across a straight backed arm chair, my legs hanging over the end as Abe paced back and forth. "Think she'll say anything to Hellboy?"

He shook his head but continued pacing. "I don't believe so, we're just going to have to explain to her about the new director. Make is very clear you didn't want to be here."

I got up, grunting as I did so and walked over to one of the floor to ceiling shelves that had been posted up to lined the walls. "I bet you miss the library don't you." I said off topic running my fingers over the old spines of some reference books.

"Very much," He said. "Since I can remember I've read four books almost every day."

I raised my eyebrow and turned towards him slightly. "Really? You must be an Occult encyclopedia." I joked.

"Your very knowledgeable in that subject as well." He said. "If you don't mind me asking," He stepped closer to me. "How did you get into this field."

I set down the book I had been examining and faced him fully. "It's a long story-"

"We have time." He cut across.

Giving in I returned to the chair sat hunched over staring at the floor. "My father was," I chose the right words. "From a very important Elven family, second only to king Balor and his twins. In the early years around say, 1249 A.D," I reasoned.

"He took a witch as his wife. Much to the Elven families displeasure. Her name was Clemence Saken, from England."

Abe listened patiently, not interrupting, not asking questions, just taking it in with deep interest and curiosity.

"When I was born, neither the Humans nor the Elves accepted me. I was," I corrected. "I am a half-breed. But as tradition dictates our family is in line as the royal blood."

Abe frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if King Balor and his children died," I explained, carefully as I could see slight pain in his expression upon mention of the subject. "I am in line for the throne."

No word could describe the look on his face now. Seeing as he really had a limited variety of expressions, I guessed it was somewhere between disbelief and shock. I couldn't tell him about the call to the train station, I couldn't tell him about the prophecy, both those I must keep locked in my mind.

"I left, around the 1600's," I continued. "I had learned a lot about the magical creatures both good and malicious in the Isles, and people were sometimes harmed by such things. So I set out to help those people, and to learn more about the magic of the humans, things like Alchemy and of coarse as my bloodline dictates, Witchcraft."

"I see," He said. A silence followed. An uncomfortable one. Finally he spoke after a few minutes.

"Are you going to take up the crown then?" He said formally. I frowned, from outside the room a floor down there was a loud crash followed by a boat load of cursing. Abe still stared at me as though he heard nothing.

I signaled to the door. "Did you-"

"Hellboy fell of the ladder again." He said definitely. "But that is not the matter, the matter is are you going to take up the crown."

"No!" I shot loudly. "I left for a reason, Andy! I never wanted any of that. Those people, their all fading. It's a dying race, like many before it. I can't stop that no one can! The humans had to take over everything and kill the planet!"

He studied me, then said, "How does that make you feel?" He asked smoothly.

"What are you my freaking therapist?"

"You obviously still care. You care about what happens to them, it bothers you that their dying. And you resent humanity for what they've done."

I stood up. "Oh yeah, you know that do you?"

"I can feel it." He held up his hand with his fingers splayed towards me. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It doesn't make you weak."

I stood there a moment longer defiantly, then all guard was down. He was right, of coarse. I sat back down and sighed looking back at my scuffed up boots. "I'm not weak." I mumbled as if trying to convince myself of something.

"Of coarse your not, and that is not what I'm saying." He got up and walked to me, kneeling down in front of me. "We can talk more later, but in the mean time you owe me ten bucks."

I frowned. "What the hell? Why?"

"You called me Andy." He said simply holding out his hand. It was smooth and blue with a whitish palm that had dozens of little holes in it. Along with four suction cup looking things along the upper portion of it. Webbing connected them, it looked translucent and stretchy. I reached out and placed my hand against his, his eyes widened for a moment. His hand felt different from anyone's I'd every felt. It was cool and almost felt wet against mine.

"Your out of luck, scooter." I said. "I'm broke."

He looked at me dead pan. "No your not, in fact you got a raise just before you came here." I glared at him. "But I don't want your money." He laughed before standing up and pulling me out of the chair.

"What do you want to dance?" I asked lamely.

He shook his head. "No, I want you to call up Kate and tell her your in, do not mention I know and Liz knows. I'll go explain to her while your doing that."

"Ok scooter." I saluted him and grabbed my phone from my belt.

"Thirty bucks." He smiled.

"Thirty bucks and a fuck." I said back.

His eyes widened and he looked alarmed. I couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't think you'd get it."

"I'm a fish man I'm not eight." He asserted.

I just laughed and walked out the of the room, dialing Kate's number as I did.

"_Hello?" _Kate's voice said from the receiver.

"_Heya Katie, its your ole pal Lee, I'm in." _I informed her.

"_Good to know. The new directors giving everyone hell over here. Him and Ben have gotten into it more then once."_

"_How's Roger?" _I asked concerned.

"_Rogers Ok. I try and keep him away from Xavier." _

"_Good, or I might have to exercise my foot up his ass." _

She laughed. _"If Ben doesn't beat you to it. I'll have your stuff shipped off by tonight, and I'll talk to you next week then?"_

"_I'll be here." _

We left it at that and I went off in search of Abe again. This time I found him in a sitting room type of place talking to Liz.

"Hey guys." I said slipping through the door. Liz actually smiled at me when I sat down.

"I wont say anything to Red," She said. "Abe explained everything to me, I'm Ok with it. Really, what else could you have done?"

"Get fired." I laughed. "I am worried about Roger though. I don't want this new guy fucking with him."

"Why would he do what."

I looked around that them. "Call it Elven intuition. He's trouble, somethings not right about him."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Abe agreed. "Is Kate sending your things."

"Yeah shipping them tonight." I confirmed. 

Another crash and more swearing. "He really doesn't get along with that ladder, does he?" I half laughed.

Liz sighed. "Not at all." She got up and hurried out the door to her fallen man.

Turning my gaze to look at Abe I noticed him staring off into the wall. "Hey, scooter." I said sharply, snapping out of it. "You alright."

"Just thinking." He said, then smiled. "How about we go to a movie?"

I eyed him. Was he serious? "Uh, sure, scooter." I replied cautiously.

He seemed amused. "Yes I'm serious." He chuckled. "Come on, why not?"

"Just seems odd for you." I said.

He cocked his head. "You've known me all of twenty four hours." He countered.

"Yeah, Ok, if your serious lets go." I agreed.

He clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Lets go tell the others and get going."

Slightly confused I followed him down to the entrance hall were Red leaned against the wall talking with Liz. "Damn thing, I knew there was a reason I never liked ladders," He grumbled, then turned to us. "Hey guys! Abe you wouldn't by any chance wanna finish this left wall here, eh? Whaddya say, buddy?"

"Lee and I are going to see a movie."

Both Red and Liz stared. Guess this really was odd for Abe.

"Uh, pal? Since when do you go to the movies?" Red asked, dropping a paint brush and walking over closer. "You've never even been to the movie theater."

Abe shrugged. "I think that maybe it's a good idea to get out and be," He thought. "Spontaneous."

"I think its a great idea, Abe." Liz said smiling warmly. "Come on Red. It's about time Abe has a little fun."

Red suddenly grinned broadly. "Haha, Ok I get it Blue." He commented. "Going to a movie, right..." He said. "Have 'fun'."

Liz strode over and smacked his arm. "Red your so immature." She hissed. "You two go, have fun." She said with extra stress on the word as she pulled Red back to the fallen ladder. "And you dear, get back to work."

Red turned to look at us one last time. "I love her..."

Abe drove, using a GPS device to find the nearest movie theater, which was about a 45 minute drive from our location.

Upon arriving he slipped on his long coat, hat, gloves, and sun glasses.

"You look like some sort of bounty hunter." I joked. "Or a vampire."

He laughed. "I'll take it off when we're in the theater and it's dark."

We decided upon seeing SAW VI. Now Abe had never seen and or heard of the SAW movies. And me being delightful me, had neglected to tell him what a gory and blood filled fun time it was.

"Do you have a weak stomach?" I asked once we'd taken seats in the back and he'd removed his gear.

He eyed me. "No. I don't believe so. Why?"

"No reason, just wondering." I said smiling a little to wide.

He grasped my hand and held it then closed his eyes. "Scooter? What the hell you doing?" I asked.

"These movies are quite the grotesque work." He said. "So nice of you to neglect to mention that."

I smiled. "What _do _you get queasy easily?"

"No, no I don't." He said smiling back.

As the movie started I watched intently. Smiling at all the 'wrong' times. Next to me I heard Abe whisper, "Dear God..." more then once. Half way through he'd picked up my hand again, absentmindedly most likely. When it finally did end Abe turned to me. "That...that was, actually very good," he admitted. "I must say, I sort of enjoyed that."

We sat there talking as people filtered out, not bothering to look up at us. Until of coarse one guy did, one who looked devilishly familiar. The guy Abe had been in a fight with last night.

Abe sensed my alarm and recognized the threat as the man made his way to us.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Hey! Fish fuck!" He said loud enough for the whole room to turn to gaze upon us. "Funny running into you and you bitch as little girlfriend."

I stood up, so did Abe. "I ain't his girlfriend, first of all dumbass, second you better get out of my-" He slugged me right in the face. Knocking me back into the brick wall.

Next thing I knew Abe decked him in the face knocking him down the stairs. "Lee, come on lets get out of here." He said quickly. Putting his arm around me and helping me up. Now not only did my still broken nose hurt like hell again, the back of my head was throbbing like a bitch. "Come on let-" A loud crack cut him off. A gun shot.

My mind became a blur, everything was moving so fast it was dizzying. "Abe!" I screamed. I ripped the knife out of my belt and whipped it in the guys direction catching him right between the eyes.

Blue blood now covered my hands and fore arms. "Abe, God Damn it!" I hissed. "Abe come on."

He stood up shakily, hand over his lower abdomen. "I'm Ok..." He said in a hoarse whisper.

"Come on your twice my size, we have to get out of here."

I helped him down the stair, stopping only to pull my dagger out of the mans forehead. Panic had taken over, people screamed. People ran, pushed, trampled their way to the emergency exits.

We made our escape to the car. I helped Abe inside and jumped in the drivers side. Now I should mention, I've only but drove a car once, so this was going to be a bumpy ride. "What should I do?" I asked frantically, jabbing at the GPS.

"Back to Headquarters." He whispers. I oblige, gunning it out of the parking lot.

I managed to cut the 45 minute trip into a 25 minute time span. Pretty impressive it Abe hadn't been dying.

"RED! LIZ! SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed. Red bolted out of the house in seconds Liz in hot pursuit. Upon seeing sight her hands flew to her mouth in horror.

Hellboy hoisted him out of the car and carried him inside, hurrying to the medical wing. "What the hell happened!" He asked loudly.

"I'll explain later, we have to help him!" I shot. Hellboy laid him on the table and I cut his shirt off quickly. Only half noticing a weird scar around his left shoulder before I put my hand on his face. "Abe...Abe can you hear me?" I asked. "Abe, what should I do."

He reached for my hand and I grabbed his. _"You have to remove the bullet, and serialize and cauterize the wound." _He thought to me. "Right." I said determinately. "Don't worry Scooter, I can do this."

As I began working on removing the bullet, I told Hellboy and Liz in hurried detail what had happened. Abe twisted as I began to pull the bullet out. "Red hold him for me." I said. Hellboy acted immediately and did as I said.

Once the bullet was removed I cleaned out the opening with alcohol which produced a sound close to a scream from Abe.

"It's almost over." I turned cautiously to Liz. "Liz," I said softly. "I need you to burn the opening."

She stared at me without saying a word.

"Babe, come on you can do it." Hellboy encouraged.

She bit her lip and nodded slightly, made her way over and placed a tentative finger on the wound. It began to burn and Abe jerked again, making the same heart wrenching sound.

After that was done and I'd wrapped up his torso. I left, without a word to the others I left outside to sit on the steps.

That was the first time I'd cried in three hundred years.


	4. Monster

** Ok Chapter four up. Name of the chapter comes from the song: Monster, by the great band Skillet. It go's along with the chapter flow so if you can listen up on that and the other chapter songs **

** |Kings and Queens- 30 seconds to mars. **

** |The little things- Danny Elfman**

** |No fear- Rasmus **

**COMMENTS PLZ PPL! **

* * *

Monster

I cried. Not just a few tears, I mean all out sobbing. Something I hadn't done in over three hundred years.

"Hey kid." Hellboy's voice came. I ignored him, but tried to calm down and whip a few tears out of my eyes. "Abe's a sleep, Liz put a few washcloths on him so he wont dry out."

Still I said nothing, as he sat next to me, I just kept my face buried in my lap.

"He might not be here if it hadn't been for you." He continued. That finally prompting a response from me.

"If it hadn't been for me," I said with contempt. "He never would have been shot in the first place."

Hellboy put his left hand on my shoulder. "Look, I'm sure you know about the Princess, right?" He queried. I nodded and he continued. "After he lost her, he was lost. I'd never seen him so depressed. He wouldn't talk to us, he just stayed locked in his room listening to rock music. Now for a guy that normal only listens to classical crap that's a bad change." I still stayed silent.

Hellboy sighed. "I'll tell you something he probably doesn't want me to tell you, so don't go telling him I told you," He said, pausing briefly before starting again. "Before we left the Bureau and moved here, Abe got reckless and went on one last mission." Now this intrigued me. I looked up into his face.

I noticed there were a few lines like scars across it. His deep set golden eyes were solid yet full of life, love and determination. The thought crossed my mind, how could I possibly ever hurt him. How could he possibly ever destroy the world when he was so much to live for.

He continued. "It was a place somewhere in Michigan. Some weird church, easy right. But Abe rushed into things. Something that he wouldn't have done before. And it," He stopped. "It got him killed."

My eyes went wide. "What?..."

"He got speared through the chest by the guy at the church. He was pronounced dead, Johann was there,"

Johann what had happened to him I wondered. Kate had mentioned him, he was German I knew, and a medium, but that's all I heard.

"But he just woke up, like he'd passed out and just came to," Hellboy finished. "He's never been the same since. He took off to Rhode Island a few weeks ago, been locked in his room since, barely eats, sneaks out to the bars." He turned to gaze at me again. "But now that your here he seems better. Abe never would have gone out like that before-"

"That's the point, and it was because of me that-"

"The Pro's outweigh the con's here, kid." He said across me. "All I know is that he's alive, and you where the one who saved him. Thank you."

My soul and conscious felt even heavier. The burden of the mission I'd been sent here to preform felt like a lead brick in my chest.

He stood up. "As far as I'm concerned, Kid," He said. "Your part of the Family now."

I smiled weakly, now I really felt like dying.

The next day Abe was awake and able to walk sort of. He'd fixed my nose again so now a neat new bandage adorned my face.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for." He reassured me for the sixtieth time. "I'm alright."

I glowered. "You were a second from death you Genius."

"And you saved my life." He said. "Very nice work by the way."

"I've only ever done it on myself before, and that was using a knife, whiskey and a lighter." I held up my forearm and pulled back the sleeve to show the deep scar forever imprinted on it.

He frowned. "Your safe here."

I laughed bitterly. "And your not."

Taking me hand he looked at me, I tried to look away but he grabbed my face with his other hand and made me look at him.  
"Do not blame yourself for what happened to me," He said sternly. "It was unpredictable."

I pulled away. "Yeah, do you really believe that?" I shot. "Do you blame your self for what happened to Nuala?"

His eyes widened and he looked hurt. "I-"

"Don't answer that," I groaned. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"I did." He answered anyway. "But you know what you can do for me?"

I studied him. "What?"

"Take my mind off it. Give me a reason to forget."

Ok I was confused. "What? You want me to sleep with you?"

Now he just looked stuck between shocked and fright. "Heavens no!" He said quickly. "I mean keep me occupied." He explained.

"Lets go out to dinner and-"

"And get shot!" I said with false perkiness while giving a thumbs up sarcastically.

"Lee, you know for some one as old as you, you act so immature." He said smiling.

I faked offense. "I'm offended! That hurt, that really did." I said. "Who's more immature, me or Red?"

Abe seemed to think.

"I wouldn't answer that if I was you, Blue." Hellboy said from the door way. "Come on you two Liz got KFC." He looked overly exited at this fact. Though I had to admit, so was I.

"KFC!" I said hopping up. "I love KFC!"

Hellboy laughed. "Me to so hurry the hell up!" He said. "She won't let me eat until you two are down there!"

Dinner went smooth, Red and I actually argued for the last chicken leg. Until Liz intervened and gave it to me, much to Reds displeasure. Abe had only a salad with what looked to be green eggs atop it.

"Um, scooter?" I said pointing with my fork just as Red did that morning. "What's that?"

He looked away from me sort of sheepish. The Red piped in. "He eats rotten eggs."

I looked to Red who was smirking at Abe. "Well, yes I do."

"That's cool." I said nonchalantly. Then I reached over with my fork and stole a piece of one and popped it in my mouth.

Abe gaped at me and Red and Liz looked stunned. The egg had a very strong flavor, I wont lie, kind of sulfuric with a hint of vinaigrette. "Ain't bad." I noted.

"No way?" Red said.

I shrugged. "Try it, you might like it." I smirked.

Abe chuckled lightly to my right. "Good luck getting him to do that," He said. "He's not that adventurous."

Red stared. "Abe." He said. "Since when and the hell are you this talkative?"

"What do you mean." Abe said looking genuinely confused.

Red smirked now, "I mean, you bring home your girlfriend and suddenly your all uppity."

I bust out laughing, causing everyone to stare. "Who the hell," I said though laughs. "Says 'Uppity'!"

Hellboy stared a few seconds then laughed himself. "You got a point kid."

"Kid, eh. I'm older then you are home boy!" I corrected.

Abe cocked his head. "Home boy?" He questioned. Liz just watched us talk back and forth with amusement plain on her face. I may have only got here last night but I had a feeling I would be here a very long time.

This proved to be true as three months went by, and before I knew it the air was cold with autumn chill. Orange and red leaves were strewn about the lawn, and the once government facility was looking more and more like a home.

Abe and I had grown closer, we listened to some of his favorite classical pieces, one being, 'Autumn: By Antonio Vivaldi' that was quite fitting to the season. Sometimes he threw in some Theory of a Deadman that he'd grown very fond of. We went out to lunch or dinner at least once a week.

Liz and I were like sisters, we'd gone shopping a few times together and we discussed the twins she was pregnant with, and finding that out seemed to make heavier the already crushing burden that weighted on my mind. But I believe part of me had already decided that what ever happened, I couldn't kill Hellboy.

Because Red and I were like immature siblings now, we fought over morning pancakes and dinner pork chops, we made sarcastic comments back and forth and got tipsy off his never ending stash of Tecate, he was just all around a great guy.

Today it was mid November and he was outside grumpily raking fallen leaves, just as Liz had instructed. Abe and I were in his library, everything there had been organized neatly now, the bookshelves were all up over the walls and every book lines them in some kind of order. 3 days grace: Get out Alive played on the high-tech stereo. My nose had healed well as had his bullet wound.

"We could go to dinner tonight." Abe said from behind his book. "We haven't gotten out in a while."

I half laughed. "We when to lunch last week." I reminded him.

"That was last week," He folded his page down. "Anyway, we should give Red and Liz the night alone."

I thought it was a good idea. "Alright scooter, let-" My phone rang sharply cutting me off.

Grabbing it I hit send. "Yello! Lee is speakin." I said by way of greeting.

Kate's panicked voice came from the other line. "Lee, you have to come back right now!"

I frowned with concern and panic took hold of me, Abe sensed this and stood up placing a cool hand on my arm.

"Kate whats wrong," I asked none to calmly. "I'll explain when you get here. Just hurry back."

I nodded to no one in particular. "Alright I'll see you soon Kate." I hung up and turned to Abe. "Somethings going on at the Bureau I have to go back."

"I'll go with you." He said definitely.

"Like hell, I'll just-" He cut me off definitely.

"I'm going, now lets go." He grabbed by hand and pulled me out of the room down the hall.

"What are we going to tell Red and Liz?" I asked has he dragged me down the stairs.

"Tell them we're going out." He said quickly.

I rolled my eyes. Great plan scooter.

As we rounded the corner we nearly ran into Red who was sipping a Dr. Pepper with his left arm around Liz' shoulders.

He grinned. "Where you too off in such a hurry?"

"We're going out." Abe said moving around him pulling me with him.

"Is something wrong?" Liz asked knowingly looking at us.

I looked her in the eyes. "No. We're just going out, nothing's wrong."

Now Red looked confused but there was no time as Abe led me through the door and into the car, which he promptly started and gunned out the drive.

At the Trenton headquarters we raced in and up to Kate's office. Red emergency lights lit the way and agents carrying guns, big guns, hurried down the halls.

"Kate what's wrong?" I half yelled as we bust though the door.

Kate half jumped at the door being thrown open then stared wide eyed at Abe. "You brought Abe?"

"I wasn't going to let her come alone." He said behind me.

I shook my head. "Ok whatever, now what the hells wrong!"

"Xavier had a Wendigo transferred here from Canada-"

Abe stopped her. "Wendigo? You mean Daryl?"

"His name was once Daryl yes but-" She concurred before I cut her off.

"Who the fucks Daryl?" I shouted.

Abe answered. "He was a man who was killed by a Wendigo in Canada back in the 90's, Hellboy and I located him," Abe informed.

"He still knew who he was, but we couldn't risk letting him stay loose, so the Bureau had him kept in a special place up north."

Kate nodded. "Yes but then he was transferred here." She said. "And he's escaped."

"Well why the hell did anyone thing this facility could hold a Wendigo!" I shot.

"I don't know, ask Xavier." She sounded tired, and looked it. "It's already killed a few people."

"Oh dear," Abe said softly. I rounded on him.

"Go back." I said sharply.

He looked down at me baffled. "What?"

"Go back with Red and Liz, if somethings happens to you I'll blame my self, go-"

Now he looked almost angry. "Like hell! If something happens to you I'll feel the same-"

"Guys?" Kate cut through. "We have a problem, can we talk about this later."

Roger walked in and smiled widely. "Lee! Your back!" He said gleefully. "Abe!"

"Hey buddy! Really wish we could finish out game, but it looks like there's a monster on the loose."

"Where's Ben?" Kate asked.

Roger shrugged. "No one can find him."

Kate groaned in frustration. "Abe." She said. "Find Ben." She turned to me. "Lee go get some guns."

I nodded. "Ok Roger, go with Abe, make sure he's-"

"Lee, I can take care of my-"

Roger cut across him. There was a lot of that going on today. "Will do, Lee!"

Abe sighed and followed Roger out of the room as I headed to the armory.

The armory was on the bottom level, high tech password protected, with a retina scanner and everything, and of coarse the only problem then was; the lights didn't work. "Damn government facility...light broken...piece of crap..." I grumbled.

Mumbling to my right caught my attention. I grabbed one of the assault rifles and slide in for a closer look. "Son of a..." In the corner two guys were tied together and gagged.

"Ben?" I said for the fourth time. Finally he looked up.

"Wha...?"

I cocked my head. Something wasn't reading right but I couldn't place it. "Come on." I said finally. "There is trouble."

"Lee's back!" Roger said happily from behind me.

Ben looked up and half smirked. "Well," He said. "That _is _trouble."

"Hey Kate got the guns!" I said. "Whoa..." The whole hall way was practically splattered with blood and a heap of a body laid in the middle. Abe stood next to Kate with Roger next to him and Ben was bent down by the shredded body.

Abe came over and put his hand on my arm. I turned over on of the assault rifles to him. "I believe you'll be needing this."

"Yes, I believe so." His phone started to ring. "Damn it." He mumbled fumbling with the devise. He flipped it up just as a loud howl filled the hall way.

"ABE!" Liz's panicked voice came. "Abe? What's going on? Where are you and Lee?"

"I will explain." He said hastily. "You know I will, don't tell Red! We'll be back soon!" And he hung up.

"We're going to have lots questions, to answer..." I whispered to him.

"Liz knows!" Kate hissed.

I shrugged trying to look innocent. "Red doesn't." I whispered back, then leaned close. "They don't know about the mission." She nodded slightly as I cocked my gun " Now, come on we go a Wendigo to catch."

Ben went off to get cloths on and we headed off to the hanger. "Cease fire!" Kate yelled over the firing of guns. "CEASE FIRE DAMN IT!"

"Bullets won't harm it." Abe told me. I already knew but I wasn't going to say anything. "If only Liz was here."

"WHERE ARE THOSE IDIOTS WITH THOSE FLAME THROWERS!"

"I think they're tied up in the armory." I said. She rounded on me.

"Did you untie them!" She asked loudly.

I looked around. "Should I have-" She sighed in frustration and rounded on another agent, a handsome black man, she called, 'Devon'.

"Your guys did good, Devon." A loud explosion succeeded her words.

"What the hell?" I hissed, wide eyed. Before I ran flat out in the direction.

"Lee!" Abe called. "Lee, stop come back!" He ran off after me, but I wasn't stopping.

I found that the explosion came from the residential wing. "Shit." I yelled. "Ben! Ben are you Ok!"

Gun shots rang out and I was hit, once in the stomach, in the leg, and in the arm.

"Son of a Bitch!" Abe yelled. I saw him fire his rifle in the direction and a body fell near me. "Lee." Abe said frantically. "Lee listen to me, stay we with." He seemed near hysterics. "You can't leave me. I can't loose you too, God damn it."

I laugh laughed, thick brownish blood trickled out of my mouth. "Looks like we're even scooter..." And I faded away.

"Is she Ok?" Roger asked.

Abe's voice answered. "Yes. She's stable." He said softly, and I felt his hand on mine.

"You really care for her don't you." Roger said.

Abe didn't answer but I swore I felt his hand squeeze mine tighter, just slightly.

A German voice came though then. "I have done what I can with the bodies."

"Yes, thank you, Johann." Kate said. "Abe, don't blame yourself..."

"If I'd been just a second fast this wouldn't of happened." He whispered.

Hypocrite, I thought.

"There's no way to know that." She replied. "Anyway, onto the subject at hand," She sighed. "The man that wounded Lee, said he was here for Ben."

Ben? What did he do?

"We saw what he did tonight..."

What did he do?

"And we lost him off in the Pine Barrens." She continued. Oblivious to my silent questions. "Chaves said the dagger could be used to kill him."

Kill him! Hell no! No fucking way! What the fuck!

"How could you kill him?" Abe asked. "He's a victim as much as anyone!"

The German voice answered him. "Really? I do not believe I would have any trouble doing it."

God Damn German Gas Bag! How the hell could you kill him!

"And the Lobster Johnson manifestation?" Kate inquired. "I need some sleep."

No one said anything else.

What I guessed was the next morning I woke up. Turned out it had been three days and it was the afternoon, but what are you going to do.

"Ugh, what happened." I groaned, reaching up to shield my eyes from the flood of light from the overheads in the medical room.

Abe shot up from a chair near me, looking tired but relieved. "Lee, damn it don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm alright. I'm Ok, scooter." I breathed, I had more important questions. "What happened to Ben?"

He paused and thought. "Give me your hand."

"What?" I asked baffled, as I gazed at his extended hand.

Before he answered he took my hand in his and closed his eyes. "I think it will be easier for you to see this."

Images rushed into my head, and it was the strangest feeling.

I saw me lying on the floor in a pool of blood and water, that had accumulated around me from the overhead sprinkler system. Abe had shot the man who'd shot me and now he was laying in a even bigger pool of blood to my right. A horrible roar ripped through the air and a hulking monster busted through the flames that issued from Ben's room. Resembling a jaguar but much more grotesque and monstrous, the left side of its face was torn revealing the sharp teeth in its mouth.

"Damn it move man!" Abe shouted at Devon who stood in the way. He pushed him roughly aside and fired at the creature that was looming over me dangerously close. It cried in pain or anger as the bullets punched through its skin, then turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Did you see?" Devon inquired. "It was wearing the Captains harness. _Did you see...?_"

Abe cut him off looking grave. "Yes, Devon. We saw."

The scene cut to another and Abe and Kate were firing at the beast again, it slammed Abe into a wall and nearly tore Kate apart, until a gigantic man can out of nowhere and interfered. "Sorry for my being so late, Kathrine." He said. His German accent predominate. "I had a slight trouble with traffic, you could say." The monster jumped at him and threw them both throw a wall. The man was winning it appeared but then the brute bit into his face and tore his jaw straight off. Holy Damn. A mist rose from the new corpse and formed a man, Lobster Johnson I believed. He ran, gun in hand off down the hall, Abe and Kate followed in pursuit.

He entered the medical bay were I was laying hooked up to a hell of a lot of tubed and needles, then he proceeded to fire three shots into my body.

"What the Fuck!" Abe shouted. My body jerked and fell still, though all the monitors showed a steady heart beat, actually stronger then before.

Abe released my hand and the pictures faded away. I opened my eyes.

"So know you know." He said softly.

I frowned then laughed lightly, he stared. "What's funny about that?"

I smiled. "I never would have expected such language from you."

He looked away from me. "Neither would I. But it had been a long night and I was entitled to it."

"Liz is going to be very upset." I said.

Standing up he went over to the counter. "Yes, she will be." He took a roll of fresh wrappings, some alcohol and scissors.

"What's that for?" I questioned.

Making his was over he said. "I need to re wrap your wounds." He said before pulling the cover that was over me down, exposing my breasts. "Hey! Scooter Whoa Whoa whoa!" I said, trying to cover up but only feeling sudden pain. "Ow...damn." I groaned.

"Lee, seriously." He said looking at my face. "I'm not concerned with that, I'm more concerned with your health and well being. I'm completely professional."

I laughed slightly. "Your still a man."

"Some would debate that." He said. I winced as he cut the old blood soaked bandage off. "Why would they."

He moved his face closer to me. "I'm not human, there for some people," He rephrased. "Most wouldn't consider me a man."

"Well their idiots." I said conclusively.

He cleaned up the area around the opening, laughing lightly. "Your not human, yourself, there for you exactly can't make a bias conclusion. But thank you."

"I look fairly human!" I argued.

He looked up dead pan. "Your deathly pale, have gold eyes and pointed ears."

"Your point?" I said looking away. "I'm a creepy deformed, albino human...thing."

"Your an elf." He said. "At least half."

I laid back and left him to his work, my mind filled with worry for Ben and the many questions from Liz and Red, many that will be hard to lie my way out of.

I hugged Roger tightly. "Buddy I'm going to miss you!"

"You too, Lee!" I said back. "Maybe I can visit you guys."

I smiled. "That would be awesome, Roger."

Someone cleared the throat from behind us. "This is all touching but I need to see you and Mr. Sapien in my office, now." Xavier's clipped voice said.

"We really need to be leaving-" Abe said but was cut off.

"What you need to be doing is coming to my office, Mr. Sapien."

Abe took a hold of my hand and led me away. _'I actually have to say, Manning was way better then is moron.' _Abe thought in my head.

_'Yeah, really.' _I concurred. _'This guy is such an ass.'_

We entered his office and stood there waiting to be addressed. Finally after a few uncomfortable minutes of staring he spoke. "Ms. Morgan, are you aware that your mission was to not inform anyone of the-"

"It's not her fault." Abe defended. "I read people. It's just what I saw, she couldn't have prevented it."

He frowned and glared at Abe. "Mr. Sapien are you aware that I can make things very difficult for you and your," He basically spat out the word. "_family_."

Abe gave him a death glare worthy of Hellboy. "Are you threatening me, Dr. Xavier?"

"It's not a threat, not at all." He said smoothly. "It's a promise." Then he turned back to me. "You have failed to do as I instructed you to, your being withdrawn and you will move back here," He said. "Tonight. There will be no going back."

Now I must tell you I've been around a while, been pissed off many a times, but this guy tops the list.

I slammed my hand on his desk with super human strength, cracking the wood in my anger. "Look here dumb fuck!" I shot. "Don't you every threaten _MY _friends!" I jabbed a finger in my chest.

Still he didn't even look phased. "Ms. Morgan, your mission is terminated, you will move back here. That is an order."

"I quit." I hissed dangerously.

He smiled. "Be expecting a call soon." He said.

I seized Abe's hand and stalked out the door.

The drive back to Connecticut was loud. Both of us were fuming mad so Abe turned Disturbed up full volume, 'killing you now.' seemed to be the favorite of the moment. When we arrived at home Abe stepped out and slammed the door with astonishing force. When we walked to the door he slammed in open, banging it on Hellboy's newly painted wall.

"Damn it." Red grumbled then saw us and jumped up. "Where in the hell have you to been!"

Liz hurried down the stairs. "I'm not in the mood now." Abe hissed as grabbed my arm and basically dragged me towards the stairs.

"ABE!" Liz yelled. Boy was she on fire. "Explain NOW!"

He rounded on her. "YOU WANT ME TO EXPLAIN! I'LL EXPLAIN, LEE'S FROM THE BUREAU, RED! SHE GOT A CALL FROM KATE SAYING THERE WAS AN EMERGENCY AT BASE SO I WENT WITH HER AND ALL FUCKING HELL BROKE LOOSE! THE WENDIGO WE FOUND IN CANADA HAD BEEN MOVED THERE AND ESCAPED, LEE GOT SHOT AND BEN TURNED INTO A GOD DAMNED MONSTER!" He yelled taking everyone by surprise, even me. I had to admit though, I was proud of him.

Before Red or Liz could even answer he pulled me up the stairs, down a hall and into an empty bed room. "Abe? What are you-?"

He kissed me, it was rough and needy, no sweetness there. But that was fine with me. All the anger of the night turned into blind intoxicating passion. Abe threw me down, none-to-gently onto the bed and fitted himself on top of me. His slender legs wrapped around me, his narrow hips grinding against mine. His tongue slid against mine, cool and wet. A distinguishable hardness pushed against my thigh.

'_How far exactly were we going to take this?'_ I wondered. But honestly a part of me hoped we'd take it farther then we should.

His cold hands wandered up my shirt and under my bra teasing my nipples, but careful of my wounds. I moaned in spite of myself, feeling myself grow hot beneath him.

He sat up, straddling me and undid his shirt, disregarding it carelessly before returning to my lips. The kiss was slightly softer but only slightly; as he sucked and pulled on my tongue.

My right hand traveled down his bare chest to his shorts. I slipped my fingers under the waistband teasingly. He groaned loudly.

"Hey Abe?" Red called banging on the door. "You in there? Come on pal lets just talk!"

Abe's head snapped up and realization flooded him. "Oh my God..." He said softly. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head awkwardly. "Don't be."

"Abe?" Liz called. "Come on please."

"Coming!" He called, picking up his shirt and hastily putting it back on.

I straightened up a bit and opened the door. Liz stood there looking concerned and Red frowned slightly, looking from me to Abe. "Why you guys in there?" He asked, puzzled as to why we were in the spare bed room.

Abe thought quick, good thing cause my mind was still reeling. "We just needed to talk, you know some place neutral."

"Fair enough." Liz said. "Now please just talk to us."

Red pointed at me. "Your from the Bureau."

"Yeah, so I get kicked out now right." Red and Liz exchanged glances.

Liz was the one that spoke. "Red's not going to kick you you, neither am I, obvious or I would have told him before this."

Red pulled a face. "You knew?"

"Yes, Ok let me explain now." She breathed. "She was sent here to monitor things,"

Red eyed me. "Is that so, huh."

"It wasn't her choice it was the new director." Liz concluded.

"Not that it matters now, I quit today." I said.

Both Red and Liz stared. "Why?" Red said.

I shrugged. "He threatened Abe and you guys. Then told me the mission was terminated and that I wasn't going back here."

"Needless to say we were both in very bad moods." Abe said.

Red still looked at me. "Wait you quit," He said slowly. "Because this guy threatened us?"

I nodded. "Yeah, what was I supposed to do. I ain't gonna stay there with that dumbass."

Liz smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

Abe put his hand on my should and my mind filtered back to what had just happened, I could tell he sensed it. "He said he could make things very difficult on us..." Abe informed.

Red snorted. "Ha! Let him try." He held up his right fist and examined it.

"I'm worried about Ben though," I said. "And Roger, he's stuck there with that lunatic."

Everyone agreed on that front.

We moved the conversation to the kitchen, due to Red insatiable appetite. There Abe told them what had happened and I couldn't help but stare at him now and then as he sat across from me talking. I could feel this weird sensation in my stomach, that frankly made me sorta sick. He was rather sexy I reasoned, then mentally shot myself for the thought. Abe looked towards me and cocked his head, then smiled slightly.

_'Damn it he just heard that didn't he? Damn it...' _I scolded my self before his voice came through, not audibly, he was still talking to Liz and Red but in my head. _'Yes, yes I did.' _He thought back. _'And look I'm sorry for what happened. I don't know what I was thinking. Though it is rather nice to know you think I'm quote, "Rather Sexy".' _He mentally chuckled. _'Oh and Liz is trying to get your attention." _

"What?" I said. Liz was staring at me.

"Honey you've been staring at Abe for the pass five minutes, you Ok." Next to her Red giggled.

"Babe, come on, she's staring at Abe. Somethings definitely wrong." Her smiled faded and she turned and smacked him on the arm. "Be nice!" She hissed. "Or you will sleep in the parking garage."

He sighed. "She's a feisty one."

"We should go to bed, it's late." She said, behind her Red smirked.

We all stood up and made our way to our rooms, Red and Liz to their own little residential area and Abe and I to ours.

He stopped me outside my door. "Lee, I can't begin to apologize for my actions today..." I put my fingers to his lips, shutting him up.

"Then don't." I said before leaning up to kiss those soft cold fish lips. His tongue was briefly in my mouth before the clearing of a throat made us both jump.

Red stood to our right down the hall, grinning like a moron monkey. "Ugh... sorry to interrupt, guys." He said giggling through his words. "But I was wondering if either one of you saw pancake?"

I frowned. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"One of his cat's is named pancake..." Abe groaned. "And no, Red I haven't seen it."

Red, still grinning, gave us a thumbs up and backed away. "Alright, don't stay up to late you two."

When he rounded the corner, Abe sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Hey scooter, that one was on me." I smiled. "Stop being so damn sorry and live a little."

He smiled at that. "So..." He started awkwardly after a brief silence. "What does this make us."

"Google it, scooter." I said, in what I hope, but more then likely wasn't a, seductive voice.


	5. When your gone

**I must apologize for the lack of updates I'll try to be more punctual I promise! **

**I hope this is to your liking, though I'll admit I'm not to thrilled with it.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter Five: When your gone.

I woke up feeling great the next morning, no aches no pains just great. I walked alertly out of my room down to the Library.

"Abe, you in here." I asked scanning the room. I spotted him on the laptop computer hastily closing a page.

I strode over and took the devise from him. "Oh Abe," I said as I hit the history button and pulled up the last few pages. "You googled, 'If a girl kisses you and you almost have sex does that mean your together?'" I read back as his face turned deeper blue.

"Well, I," He started before motioning to the computer. "Yes."

I gave it back to him, he promptly deleted the history and shut it down. "Find anything?"

He smiled thinly. "Maybe."

Raising my eyebrow I sat down on his lap. "Oh really, Mr. Sapien?" I said, still not very seductively, but he didn't seem to know the difference. "And what did you-"

Once more he kissed me shutting me up. "I found out many good things." He whispered, as he then began to kiss down my neck stopping only to suck on a chosen spot an inch above my collarbone.

"Damn scooter," I said in surprise. "What else did you look up?"

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "As I said, many, many good things." He rephrased. "That is unless you'd rather me not and we could just talk."

I frowned. "Talk?" I repeated. "Like hell I'm going to talk," He laughed lightly. "I haven't felt this good in way to long."

His cold lips found mine again. "Then lets not stop."

However, turns out Hellboy, the loveable red oversized pancake loving demon, light of my existence, had other plans for us this fine morning. "Hey!" His voice came from out side the door. "You two descent?" Giggling followed that statement followed by an indistinguishable scold from Liz and a slap.

Abe sighed and we both got up and walked to the door. "Yes, Red," Abe said calmly pulling it open. "We are decent, and why wouldn't we be?"

He snickered again, and Liz shot him a look. "Oh I don't know just the way you were going at each other in the hall last nigh-"

"RED!" Liz growled, smacking him again.

Abe inclined his head. "Thank you, Liz." She gave him a thumbs up and winked at me.

"Anyways," Red continued. "Got a call this morning from that Xavier guy."

Abe's hand wrapped around mine and held it firmly. "What did he want?" He asked curtly.

"What he said to you, the whole, 'make your life miserable' crap." Hellboy grumbled. "Told him I'd kick his ass—-"

"He was very eloquent." Liz smirked.

Red put his arm around her. "He'd be stupid to try me."

Abe's hand squeezed mine slightly. "Yes, I suppose he would be. All though I highly doubt he would go about making us miserable by fighting you in any form of combat-"

"Jeez Abe," Hellboy groaned eying his friend miserably. "Guess what...," He said smiling widely turning to me. "Liz made pancakes!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Woo hoo, Red." She said sarcastically. We eyed one another then in a flash both bolted out the door.

Red and I rushed downstairs, pushing each other all the way, then piled the pan cakes onto our plates and began devouring them in large mouthfuls. Only after five minutes of this did I realize Abe was staring at me.

"Uh..." I said through a full mouth. "Wuhya steerin agat?" Was what came out.

He laughed slightly. "You two amaze..." The door bell chimed through the building drowning out his words. We all stopped, even Red.

"I'll get it." he said, making a show of holding up his right hand.

"I'll come to." I said jumping out of my seat and rushing after him. At some point both Abe and Liz got up and followed to.

It chimed once more before Hellboy pulled open the door. Manning and three big guys waited outside, and boy didn't he look frigidity.

"Manning?" Hellboy said surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought you got fired." I said behind him.

Manning looked around at us. "Not really fired," He sighed. "More like demoted." His eyed settled on me. "I'm here to take Ms. Morgan back to Headquarters."

Abe's arm went around me and he pushed himself in front of me. Next thing I knew a gun was in his and Hellboy's faces. Two of the big guys poised to pull the triggers. Manning looked at me a pitiful look on his face and I knew he really didn't want to do this. "I'm sorry." He half whispered. "We have no choice."

My heart was thumping madly in my chest. "Don't hurt them." I said. "I'll go. But you better leave them alone or so help me God..."

"Nothing will happen, I promise you."

I gritted my teeth. "Then get you damn guns out of their faces!" I shot.

The big guys waited a moment longer then holstered the weapons. Abe spun around to face me. "Lee..." He breathed, knowing there was nothing they could really do. "Be safe." He concluded.

"You to, Babe." I said hugging him tight and slipping in a small kiss before turning to Hellboy and Liz. Hellboy looked about ready to explode with anger. I knew how he felt. "Don't you worry, kid." He said. "You wont be there long." He cracked his knuckles.

"Don't you do anything stupid, monkey boy." I warned. "Think of your children." His look softened immediately and he suddenly looked vulnerable and hopeless, it sunk in that there really wasn't anything he could do.

"Take care of them, Liz," I said. "I'll see you around." A big guy walked up and grabbed my arm tight making me wince, I could see Abe's face flash with anger, I could feel it radiating from him before I was pulled into the van to sit next to the former director.

"I know this wasn't your plan, Manning." I said lowly. "But that was uncalled for."

He looked at me sadly. "I know." He said softly. "I have no choice, you must understand that. I have to do what I'm told."

"Sucks doesn't it." I hissed.

I slammed open the door to Xavier's office and stormed up to his desk, new and fixed from when I'd broken the other one.

"You look here you mother fucker!" I shot, he looked at me almost amused. "I quit, you can't just threaten me and pull me back in here!"

He sighed calmly. "Actually I can," He said extracting a piece of paper from a folder and handing it to me. "See you signed a contract. A legal binding written agreement dictating your in the possession of the Bureau for...what was it?" I looked down and read quickly.

_'I Lee Clemence Morgan, hereby give the Bureau permission to utilize my abilities in exchange for hourly wages and full insurance, along with housing and utility for the duration of seven years. By signing this I discount the Bureau's accountability if anything shall befall me in the line of duty.' Blah Blah Blah..._

And damn I had signed it. "Seven years?" He finished. "Is that not correct?"

I crumpled it and threw it at him. He caught it lazily and addressed me again. "You are in Bureau possession for the next seven years, Ms. Morgan." He hissed. "Do try and make the most of your stay."

I slammed the office door shattering the glass in the pane. "That will be coming out of your pay." His voice called. Ok now I was really pissed. Hurrying to Kate's office I found it unlocked and empty. I grabbed the phone, seeing as my satellite phone had been conveniently left behind, and dialed my friends house number.

"Come on, come on." I hissed. "Pick the fuck up-"

"Lee?" Abe asked into the phone. "Lee, is that you?"

I laughed. "Yeah, blue." I said. "I got some bad news."

Hellboy's voice came next, I figured he'd picked up another line. "Lee?" He boomed. "What the hell happened."

"Apparently, I signed a contract," I explained. "Stupid me didn't read the fine print. Apparently I'm in the 'Bureau's Possession' for the next seven years."

Red snorted. "Like hell you are, we have to do-"

"Like _hell _you will!" I hissed. "You stay their you have a family now, Red and I'm not going to have that on my conscious if something happens to you."

"As much as I hate it." Liz's voice quipped. "She's right."

Abe next. "I'll come for you." He hissed. "And you can't stop me, Lee."

"Jeez, you all act like I'm in prison." I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine-"

"That son of a bitch can't keep you like that!" Abe shot.

Everyone was silent, until Red broke it laughing slightly. "Damn Blue-"

Another voice came, from the office this time. "Lee?" Kate questioned.

"I'll talk to you later, Kate's here."

"HEY KATIE!" Hellboy yelled causing me to hold the phone a good distance away.

"RED!" Liz shouted next.

After everything, I had to laugh. "I'll talk to you later Ok guys." I said. "Abe?"

No answer. "Red did Abe hang up?"

Next to me Kate sat on the desk and eyed me.

"Did he?" Red questioned. "Hey Liz did Abe hang up."

I heard them talking in the background, then Red came back. "We don't know."

"Your helpful," I noted. "Well tell him I'll call him tomorrow."

"Gotcha," More talking in the back ground. "Ugh...yeah crap gotta go..." The line went dead.

I held it up and examined it. Kate frowned. "Everything Ok?" She asked. "What happened?"

Hanging up the receiver I turned to here and began in on what had happened, hoping Abe hadn't done anything stupid.

Abe slammed the front door open; a fire in his chest like nothing he'd felt before. He was pissed.

"Blue?" Hellboy called. "Where the hell do you think your going?" His large friend hurried after him.

He didn't turn to face him but jumped in the car and started it. "I'm going to get her back."

Hellboy threw his arms apart frowning at him. "And do what with her?" He questioned. "Move to Alaska?"

"Abe." Liz said. "You can't do anything."

He didn't answer but slammed the door and sped off. "Like hell there isn't..." He whispered glancing over at the loaded gun in the passengers seat.

He knew he'd been stupid before. When on the last mission recklessly and look what that had earned him. He died. Only then to wake up with the memory of a man who he'd once been. Now he had the memory of a lost wife who'd killed herself all because of him. Nuala came to mind, and how stupid and blinded he'd been to really think they could have ever been together. Almost destroyed the word because of his foolishness. So maybe history was repeating its self, or maybe, for once...he would be strong enough to fix everything on his own.

"I can't believe that!" Kate said then sighed. "And we all signed one..."

I sipped on my soda she'd given me. "Yeah, all I thought it was, was some stupid waver that said if I died the Bureau wouldn't be held responsible is I kicked the bucket or whatever... Man was I wrong." I looked down. "Did you find anything on Ben's whereabouts?"

She looked away towards the desk. "No. Nothing yet." she said still not looking at me. "Or the Wendigo."

As much as I had come to love Kate and Roger, a part of me, a big part, wished Ben was here. He had been the strong one, fearless, if not sometimes a jerk. In a way he reminded her of Red. I wished and prayed he was alright.

I bid Kate goodnight and slipped into my room before climbed into the cold bed in my now empty room. Staring at the ceiling I felt a tightening in my chest, the sinking feeling of being alone, lonely and hopeless. I didn't like it at all but after an hour or so it seemed I feel into dark sleep.

Abe stopped the car at the end of the street that led to the Bureau. Running his fingers over the gun in his hand he felt an odd feeling. It felt close to fear mixed with confusion and hopelessness. Red was right. What would he do if he managed to get to Lee. Kill Xavier and be on the run for the rest of his life like in some off beat heroic love story? It wasn't practical and it would result in if not himself then both of them being killed. It wasn't practical, like how giving the crown piece to the Prince hadn't been. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way again.

He popped the clip out and laid it back down. With a heavy conscious and an aching heart he turned around and headed home, wondering if Lee had any way of knowing he'd been so close to her.


	6. All or Nothing

**Two in one night! I've had these already typed and I've been tweeking them... still over all seems kind of hokey to me.**

**but REVIEWS IF U LIKE IT!... please ^^**

* * *

Chapter six: All or Nothing

2004- 2005-2006-2007-2008-2009-**2010**

Seven years had past slowly and painfully. If it hadn't been for my friends I likely wouldn't have made it. Xavier monitored the phone calls made in and out of the facility; calling home became more than impossible. I allowed work to fill my days, signing on to every mission I could. On the off days I spent my time with Roger and Kate, playing cards, board games or talking over green tea. No sign of Ben, not even a whisper and I'd given up hope. I didn't argue with Xavier, I didn't fight anymore, almost as if a part of me had become numb to it all. Manning stayed away from me, I rarely saw him, and didn't care if I ever did.

The frog war dominated most of my mind and energy. Johann Kraus had come back and was a good asset, but we didn't talk much; only work between us.

Sometimes I'd let my mind wonder to Abe, wondering if he'd given up like I had. If he was happy or if he'd returned to the depressed state he'd been in before, as Hellboy had explained. The twins had been born I knew, six years old now I reasoned. Hellboy would be a great father, that was obvious. He was the most genuine guy you could come by. Then again, I wondered if they'd discovered the dagger, Abe would know doubt have read into it and figured everything out. They all probably hated me now by my account. Which was fine, I deserved that much didn't I. Maybe I should sign over another seven years, I mused more then once. Odd things have been happening, something big was just on the horizon. What, I didn't know. But call it Elven intuition, it would change the world for the worse and I'd had no contact from the fading race since that day long ago.

"Your contract ended." Kate stated as I stared out at the wall during our tea meeting. "Your free. We all are."

I snorted. "Yeah, free," I said sarcastically. "I'm thinking I'll just sign back on. With the frogs and everything, I have to stay. Keep the world safe, or some crap like that..."

She frowned at me. "What about Abe and them?" She inquired. "I thought you'd want to get back to them."

I laughed coldly. "Yeah Abe and them, they're better off without me. Probably moved on, some nice house in the country Red' talked about. Probably found the dagger and hate me now...whatever."

Now Kate looked upset. "You owe it to your self to at least go see them. If they hate you, Ok," I looked up eyebrow raised. "At least explain to them, give yourself and them closure."

I swirled my tea. "Roger needs me here..."

"I'll look after him. I'm staying anyway. Bot under contract this time though." She dangled car keys in my face. "Now go."

Eying them I had to smirk weakly. What would I do without friends. "Thanks, Katie."

I gunned it out of the parking garage headed for the old HQ and my old friends. The Theory of a Deadman CD I'd bought; played over the speakers; Not ment to be, a homage to Abe.

Pulling up the the old house a few hours late; my heart sank at the sight. The lawn was uncut and over grown, the place looked completely abandoned. They had moved on after all, good for them, I thought.

Breathing a little ragged I step out and closed the door, taking in the decrepit scene before walking towards the door. Kate had said I owed it to myself—closure. I needed one last look around.

My mind played over the door I'd been taken back, the anger and hurt in Abe's eyes. The hopeless look on Red's face.

The door opened with no problem, the hall was dark beyond it but I could still make out some details with the light of the dying sun.

I smirked at the memories, trying to block out the sorrow. "Red," I whispered. "Never finished the walls, huh?" I laughed softly looking at the unpainted left side and forgotten paint cans.

I needed to see my room. See if they'd gotten rid of everything, see the old library where me and Abe spent so much time.

Dust lined most everything as I crept my way upstairs and down the right hall to my room.

My heart felt heavy and beat uncontrolled as I slid the door open to the dark interior and sorrowfully laughed inwardly, everything was exactly how I'd left it. "Oh my God..." I said as a tear streaked down my face. All my possessions, they hadn't thrown them away. I smiled sadly and fell onto the bed, heart aching so badly I thought it would stop, dust floating around me as I cried without shame.

How much time passed before I'd finally pried myself up, I wasn't sure. Days maybe, who cared. I wiped my eyes, wet from the tears, and left to my next destination, and probably one that would cause me even more pain. The Library.

I slowly walked the hall, as if I walked to fast it would all disappear and I'd wake up only to have all this be a dream.

The door creaked open loudly from lack of upkeep and what happened next made my heart stop. A gun was aimed right at my face. "Who the fuck-!" A voice yelled, then in another flash strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a crushing embrace. "Lee, oh my God," Abe cried. "It's really you, oh my dear God..."

"What they hell are you doing here?" I asked pulling away in awe. "What happened to everyone."

"They moved," Abe explained and I could see his tears streaking down his face as he tried to calm himself.

I pulled him back and held him again. "Why the hell didn't you go you moron!" I weakly scolded. "Your so stupid..."

At this he laughed oddly through his tears. "They need their own life, and if you ever came back I figured you'd come back here..." He said. "So I waited for you."

"And what if I never came back." I mused lowly.

He never looked away from my eyes. "Then I'd have waited forever."

He pulled me over to the chair, the one we'd made out in the day I was taken and pulled me across, holding me to him, and began telling me about what had been going on in my time away. Liz had the twins, Trevor and Christian. Trevor looked just like his day whereas Christian looked just like her mama, except for piercing gold eyes. After that they'd moved and Abe hadn't tried to stop them, he understood they had their own family now and he wasn't going to stand in the way. They came to visit now and then; so the kids could see 'uncle' Abe. I had to laugh at that. Apparently Red told them stories about their 'aunt' Lee, however; about all the fights over pancakes and all the mischievous goings on that we'd be partners in.

"Really?" I said in disbelief. "And here I thought you'd all moved and an forgot."

Abe tilted his head and took my hand. "Never..."

"After all those years, I guess I'd just become cold to everything." I confessed.

He told me of how he had driven all the way there only to turn back in fear of getting us both killed. How he'd considered going back just to be there with me, but had been talked out of it by Red. And I didn't blame him one bit. However, Red had told him one night, that he wasn't wrong for wanting to wait. Hellboy'd said if it had been Liz he'd done the same and all over supported Abe in his decision.

He also told me how he'd gotten a letter in the mail a few days ago from Indonesia. Balikpapan was circled on the map and he was considering going to find out who had sent it. And what he told me next caught me by surprise.

"I should have told you this before," He said. "But before we left, I went on one last mission. Recklessly of coarse, and it got me killed." He said, I let him continue, not wanting to say Red had told me. "Red told you that of coarse."

Damn he's good. "How did you-"

He cocked his head again. "Really do you two forget that I'm psychic or what?" He half laughed. "But as I was saying instead of dying, I had this odd out of body experience. And what I saw I can never forget."

He went on about how he'd seen himself as a human man he came to know as Langdon Everett Caul; after some research. Subsequently he'd gone to Rhode Island and found out he'd had a wife, who after he failed to return, committed suicide by throwing herself into the ocean. Her spirit still haunted the house they'd lived in and when he'd gone there she tried to convince him to stay with her in their own little paradise, only that was something he couldn't do and was forced to exercise her, then left with the semi memory of a wife he could never know. That played a huge factor on his depression and was something he'd never told Liz or Red.

"Abe... I-" I really had nothing to say. What could you to something like that?

"Someone obviously knows," He pulled a sliver cigar case from the side drawer and handed it to me. "I can't get anything off it, besides the obvious, little pieces from Caul's life, where he bought it, social gatherings, but nothing from the person who sent it to me. It's odd, I can usually see things like that."

I examined the polished sliver case in my and before popping the top off and looking at the contents. Inside was three cigars and a folded up piece of paper, the map.

"Would you go with me?" He asked almost inaudibly.

Turning, I looked up at his face. He didn't have his goggles on or his respirator, it was different, I'd only seen him like this a few times before and never this up close. His eyes were gorgeous, so deep and complex it was breathtaking, for lack of a better word.

Abe laughed lightly, and I knew he'd heard it all. "I never like my eyes, it is almost funny, they always seemed to large and unusual, but I'm finding woman evidently like them."

I frowned jokingly and the seven years faded away, it was like old times. "Act that way and I won't go." I teased.

He wrapped his arms more securely around me. "It has been to long..." He moaned, before tilting my head towards his and conquering my lips with his. After a while we both just fell asleep contently embracing one another.


End file.
